What If
by Fires of Darkness
Summary: What if stories that I promise will be random and fun! From small things like if Kai never got Venomari'd, to big things like if Kai and Nya's powers were switched, I can do stuff! *I'm not good with summarys* Rated T for mild to average cursing and mentions of blood. May also include non-canon ships, such as Jarro (Jay X Morro).
1. Chapter 1

***runs in through the door***

 **I'M STILL ALIVE! I'M OKAY! Probably!**

 **Please don't yell at me for being offline for ... almost three weeks. There was the end of school, which is a lame excuse. There's a curling camp thing that went on from 9-8 for four days, which still doesn't explain anything, and there's the lack of ideas.**

 **Yep, you can kill me now.**

 **Especially since I'm going to be leaving to the Banff, Alberta area for two weeks. That trip will start in, again, two weeks.**

 **BUT! THERE'S ALWAYS A BUT!**

 **I now have an idea. And it came to me just as I was about to fall asleep last night. What if I made a what if series?**

 **I'm going to be taking Once Bitten, One New Villain from its own story to this one. So don't get mad at me when you find it gone.**

 **Okay, enough talky-talky, let's start this!**

 **WHAT IF JAY WAS BORN IN THE SAME YEAR AS MORRO AND ALSO LIVED ON THE STREETS?**

My parents abandoned me after I was born. I grew up on the streets, with the rest of the homeless children. But they didn't like my behaviour. They made me do things that I didn't want to do. They hurt me if I did otherwise.

There was only one person who they hated more.

His name was Morro.

We talked whenever we could, sharing smiles that would otherwise remain hidden. He stayed with me when I needed it most, and I did the same to him.

But one day, our lives changed.

The leader of the group of children, Logan, made us and two others, Kyle and Carey, climb up the stairs to the place where the crazy man lived. We were meant to bring back food, any food, so that they could eat. If we came back empty-handed, they would hurt us. They would also hurt us if we ate some of the food.

As we walked up the steps, we could hear the cheers from the children beneath us. We all wanted food, and they wanted to see us get caught. We had no choice but to do this.

The memories from when we were first told to do this rushed through my head.

" _No, you can't make us!" I yelled at them._

 _Logan smiled, if you could call it that. It was more like a smirk. "Oh yeah? You think you can change my mind?"_

 _Could I change his mind? I mean, maybe._

" _Y-yes I can," I stuttered._

 _They all just laughed._

" _Ooh, is Scaredy-Jay afraid of heights?"_

 _One by one, they started tauntingly singing at me._

" _Scaredy-Jay, Scaredy-Jay, he's afraid of heights!"_

 _I looked down. I wasn't afraid of heights, but I knew if I spoke up again he would hurt me. Or Morro. And I can't stand the sight of him getting hurt. We have too strong a bond._

" _Leave him alone!" I heard a shout from behind me._

 _I whipped around to Morro, shock on my face. He smiled weakly. We both knew what was about to happen next._

 _Logan started walking up to Morro, his hands in fists. "You wanna play?"_

 _I turned around just as I heard the impact from fist to face. Morro screamed in pain. But we all knew it wasn't over yet._

 _I glanced up just as another punch landed on his eye. I winced from the sight of it. The punch before gave him a nosebleed, and I could see a bruise already starting to form beside his eye. There was nothing he could do to defend himself, or they would go harder._

 _I was just lucky it wasn't me._

 _But I couldn't help but feel like it should've been me._

And now we were climbing up the stairs, Morro's face still bruised, faint traces of blood still showing. He got lucky; normally it would've been much worse. We both suffered much worse before, going even as far as broken bones.

We reached the top and saw three separate trash cans. Oh well, those'll work. We've had worse before.

But why? Why would a single person need three trash cans? Maybe it's just one of life's unanswered questions. Like how the supposed elemental masters got their supposed elemental powers. I heard that from a child who found me hiding behind a building from the others. She told me stories about Ninjago that I would've otherwise been unaware of. She helped bring an aspect of my life that would've been hidden if she hadn't told me.

Kyle and Carey took the can on the far left, while Morro took the one on the right. That left me in the middle. I walked over and picked up the lid.

I barely had a glance into the nearly empty can before the door opened and the crazy man showed himself.

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **And I'm happy I finished this in one day. It seems that this "What if" thing was a good idea.**

 **AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I'M SORRY?! I KNOW I MESSED UP AND I'M SORRY!**

 **And please, no one quote Jay and say, "How high can you count?" Because that will not be very fun to read over and over again.**

 **MEGAN I'M LOOKING AT YOU!**

 **AND UNTIL TOMORROW!**

:)


	2. Very Sad Author's Note

**I'm sorry. I know from personal experience that a chapter titled "Author's Note" is disappointing. But I just feel like I need to tell you why I haven't been updating.**

 **Things have been hard for me recently. I may be overreacting, but it genuinely hurts. It's not like anyone died or anything. It's just school stuff and friend stuff.**

 **(And possibly a compass from a geometry set)**

 **Also, I'm working on a sneak-peak for our season 5 story. It's more like a whole chapter lengthened to become a one-shot. It's for The Temple on Haunted Hill, and you may get to see my worst fear. No, not may.** ** _Will_** **.**

 **Again, I apologize for not updating. I swear, I will update every story once I get the chance to.**

 **And about the problems I've been having, if you want to hear what happened, please PM me. I'll tell you what I can.**


End file.
